


Hidden Lives and Secret Lies

by DreamsofNightmares



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: Chronic Illness, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsofNightmares/pseuds/DreamsofNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one at Silas has heard Laura speak of anyone from before other than her father, she throws herself into dangerous situations and wants to stop the death toll as much as possible. As a journalist she edited it all to hide herself, but what is the one secret she keeps?<br/>A past that makes everything else fall into place. A past that calls everything into question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unasked Question

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the sickly Laura in the book, and on a post I saw on Tumblr.  
> As I am chronically ill myself, a lot of this is based on myself or other chronically ill friends.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This Takes Place just after Episode 30 of season 2

Tears ran faster down Laura's face, her hands once balled into fists shook free to grip onto the hem of her shirt in a desperate attempt to comfort herself in any way possible. Her distress became evident when Danny placed a hand on her shoulder only to have the smaller flinch away as if she had been burned.

"Don't touch me!" The broken scream caused everyone to stand still, staring at Laura, as she stepped backwards away from Danny, shaking her head violently. When Laf tried to pull her away Laura pushed her back and ran into her chair curling up with her knees to her chest shaking her head. 

"Laura, please, I'm so sorry." Danny tried, stepping towards the chair, only to have Laura pull tighter into her ball, rocking back and forth as she tried to work out what had happened in the last few minutes. How everything had gone so wrong. Danny knelt down beside her, pulling her hands away from her legs where they were digging in painfully, only for Laura to push further away from her.

"Don't come near me, leave me alone please." Laura begged, her voice breaking as fresh tears made tracks down her face. Once more flinching as Danny tried to pull her in for a hug. The rooms occupants watched the distraught girl slowly pulling away and making their way out into the corridor. Danny was the only one who refused Laura's request. 

"She killed people Laura. She tried to kill me." Danny stood clenching her hands, staring at Laura imploringly.

"I just want the death to stop." The broken sound cut through the air like a knife, and this time Laura didn't move away when Danny placed her arms around her. Both drawing comfort from the other.

"I can't promise that Laura. I have to defend my friends. I couldn't let her get away with it." Danny whispered into the silence, placing her cheek on the top of Lauras head before being pushed away, Laura glaring at her with such venom that Danny was taken aback. Laura had yelled, screamed, disliked, distrusted but right now Danny could only see her rage, and it was one on pars with Carmilla's.

"You will! You have to promise me!" Laura stared at Danny begging the taller girl to sit before continuing "Promise me, that you will stop, don't listen to him again, protect but never kill again please." 

"Why does it mean so much to you?" Danny asked defeated as she slumped back in her seat, shaking her head as she thought of what could happen if she dare make that promise. How many more sisters would be lunch for a vampire if she didn't protect them? She would do much for Laura but not this.

"Why does it mean so little to you?" Laura paused trying to level her breathing before once again continuing "They breath, they walk, they talk, they eat! Sure they drink blood rather than milk but, they are alive. I don't want any more death to happen here."

"They kill too."

"Then aren't you just as bad as them!" Laura stood pushing her chair away before forcing her way out of the door. Danny sat staring at the spot that Laura vacated as Laf looked in, their hand shaking already. They made their way over to Danny, who was shaking slightly in her seat as she tried to fathom what Laura had just told her. In a logical world it might have been true, but morality was grey, and surely killing for protection is a lesser crime than killing for fun?

"Where has Laura gone?" Laf asked, shaking Danny's shoulder, before moving to the window and looking out their movements becoming frantic as they saw the effect it was having on Danny. 

"What do you mean?"

"She ran outside!" 

"What? How? She knows Carmilla and Vordenburg are out there! We have to find her!" Danny stood and began to run to the door only to be stopped by Laf and pushed back to keep her away.

"Danny, if we go out we are in just as much danger. She might come back." Laf tried to reason with Danny as they held the struggling tall girl, expecting to have them thrown off or even for Danny to step back. But that didn't happen. Instead Danny's body shook as sobs wracked her body. 

"You didn't hear her. She hates me." The words were repeated over and over.

"Laura is bad at communication, she probably didn't mean to sound as she did." Laf pulled Danny, as best they could, into a comforting hug, trying not to mention the elephant in the room that was currently lying beside them.

"Screaming and crying generally indicates someone hates you." 

"I don't know if you've noticed but she doesn't react well to stressors. She doesn't know how to speak openly about emotions when she cannot read them out of a book. There is no guide to help her in this situation, none of her books discuss what to do when your friend kills your ex-girlfriends sister when you handed them the weapon. She is out of her depth, and you were here for her to yell at." Laf gave up trying to ignore Mattie, hoping it would snap Danny out of it, hoping to continue with the line of thought that had plagued their mind for weeks. It was simply odd that Laura depended on books for social interactions.

"How do you know all that?" Danny asked, narrowing her eyes at the shorter ginger. Danny wasn't sure what Laf was saying but she knew that she wouldn't like it. Laf looked as if they had figured out something that neither of them should have known.

"I've been trying to re-watch everything, working out how I can help Perry. What happened to her." Laf looked away and it was Danny's turn to comfort Laf, pulling them into her arms. There were not enough sorry's to cover what had happened that night.

"She's a journalist she doesn't need a book to tell her what to do." Danny spoke softly trying to pull Laf's mind away from Perry, keeping them from thinking to hard about what could have happened to Perry. It seemed to work as Laf pulled away shaking her head.

"She bases her idea of journalism on Veronica Mars, and Lois Lane. There are no real journalists that she knew before her course." Laf insisted, their eyes shining as they rubbed away the tears that had begun to fall at the thought of Perry being dead, or whatever else may have happened to her. 

"Laf, I have no time for this, Laura could be anywhere by now!" Danny shook her head, having no idea what Laf was talking about. Had losing Perry affected them that much? Was this an attempt to blame Laura again?

"Just answer me this; have you heard Laura mention anyone from before Silas?" Laf asked, tentatively as they looked over Danny biting onto their lip as the tall girl's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Her dad?"

"No one else?" Laf asked, their eyes glancing at Danny as if waiting for her to drop, instead the tall girl sank down once more, a hallowed expression darkening her face "I'm just saying, I know you trust her, but she's keeping something from us."


	2. Flickering Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First; thank you all so much for the kudos, the book marks and the comments you left on the last chapter, you are amazing!  
> I will reply to your comments soon, but I just wanted to put the second chapter out for you as soon as I could. I hope you don't hate me for what's in it trust me it ties into Laura's behaviour...

It had been two hours, and Danny had neither come up with another pre-Silas person that Laura knew, not had she seen a trace of her. They had used the time for Laf to show her the videos, the many times Laura used books to work out what happened in a scenario, the over-protective father, social awkwardness. It was stuff so easily missed while they were talking with Laura, but watching it again...everything just came into focus.

"Well, we know she's not a vampire, see how surprised she is at the revelation, she's repulsed by blood." Danny sighed as she spoke, glad at least that they could scratch that off of their list of what Laura could be. Along with that there was; fairy, demi-goddess, graduated high school 3 years early, and zombie. Admittedly zombie did not seem logical with everything Laura spoke about, but maybe she was a vegan zombie.

"If we go by mythology she might be a werewolf, however her night with Carmilla was on the full moon, and she would have changed by then." Laf reasoned, adding it to the list before scratching it out, huffing as they tapped the pen on the desk trying to think of anything else that could explain Laura, or even get them on the correct path. They crossed out the high school quickly as being not possible, that would have been a huge point for Laura to brag about and she wasn't exactly the best student.

"Also surely a werewolf would be worse than a vampire? She has very human morals. I don't think she's not human." Danny reasoned, leaning over to cross out demi-goddess (which would have explained the no-mother), and fairy. She had personally been routing for fairy, it would add just another layer to small angry Hollis, but alas it seemed improbable at best. 

"We could ask JP? I think he knows student records, there may be something in her file." Laf spoke softly, already standing to get JP before Danny had a chance to reply.

"It's out best option, okay, get JP. Just, make sure he knows I'm not a danger okay?" Danny asked, and Laf looked over her before nodding. She wasn't a danger to him, but any other vampire? Laf left in search, leaving Danny staring at the profile they had built on Laura in Laf's notebook. At the very least it was keeping their mind off of Perry. There was nothing to explain the oddness in Laura's reactions, or even her fathers. 

"Miss Danny? You two wished for my expertise?" JP asked, bringing the tall ginger girl out of her stupor. She smiled wearily at him before nodding dazedly. 

"Yeah, yeah, JP, do you have student records on file?"

"Only those added before the library collapsed, any changes I cannot tell you. Is there something you needed?" JP asked, wringing his hands in front of him quickly, not stopping even when Laf placed a hand on his arm.

"Something is up with Laura and we need to find out what it could be, we ruled out supernatural entities but there might be something in that file for us to look at, could you tell us anything?" Laf asked gently guiding him onto a chair in the hope of relaxing him enough to answer their questions.

"I can't" He groaned wringing his hands faster in an attempt to calm himself.

"Why not?" Danny asked, eyes narrowing at the Vampire.

"Well, she didn't forbid me to say this, but essentially Miss Laura asked for me to not disclose her file to any of you. She gave me explicit instructions on this." JP told them quickly before his breathing steadied out, hoping that would be the end of it.

"Wait, hold up. Laura asked you not to tell us? Why would she do that?" Danny demanded standing up and stomping her way over to the nervous vampire.

"What can you tell us JP?" Laf asked, giving a warning glance to Danny. 

"She seemed frantic, it was just when you had placed me in this body. I had seen her looking at a letter, it looked rather official, and she saw me, asking if her files were in my database as it were." JP replied staring at Laf, now completely ignoring that Danny was in the room.

"Did you see anything in the letter?" Danny asked, and when no reply was given, Laf asked it again, hoping JP was just nervous in front of them.

"Miss Laura begged me not to tell, I have broken her trust already." His hands were pulling at his clothes trying to keep his emotions in check, he did not want to hurt Laura by divulging her secret. She would never forgive him, and she gave out the best blood.

"You bit me JP, I think you owe me this." Laf pointed to the puncture wounds on their neck, which made JP flinch. They hated using it against him, but desperate times called for dubious measures.

"Miss Laura gave me extra blood, to keep my silence, it is not something I can do even for you." JP tried again, shaking his head, long strands of hair falling down to hide his face from their view.

"Laura isn't here, she ran off, and we have to find her. This could save her JP." Danny was almost begging at this point for any help, her nails digging into her palms desperate for her not to fall apart when she was needed. Finally JP turned to look at her.

"Then should we not be out looking for her Miss Danny?"

"It's too dangerous, Carmilla is out there and while I doubt she would really kill Laura, I am a huge target for her." At least, Danny hoped that Carmilla wouldn't kill Laura. It was her who killed Mattie after all, not Laura. But she doubted that Carmilla was thinking straight at this point in time. She had to hope, that was all she had. 

"It is not in my place to tell you." JP screamed out. He was not used to being used like this, neither was he used to Laf ignoring the things he said he couldn't say. 

"Not your place? You are literally a library database, helping is the best thing you can do!" Danny yelled back, moving as if to slap JP before huffing and storming off back to her chair.

"Danny! Lay off JP okay?" After a moment Laf turned back to JP "I will withhold blood from you again until I find out. I don't want to do this but we need to know."

"Have you not thought of checking her social media? Her online profiles?" It was a desperate attempt to change the direction of the conversation, but still it worked as both Laf and Danny turned their attention back to the computer in desperation.

"There, an old facebook. It hasn't been used in almost a year. The last post is 'I make it easier for people to leave by making them hate me a little - Cecilia Ahern, The Book of Tomorrow'." Laf read out from the profile, nodding at Laura's love of quotes, even if the subject was rather ominous.

"What's the one before it?" Danny asked having sat slightly back from the monitor, leaving most of the investigating to Laf.

"Um, 'You endure what is unbearable, and you bear it. That is all - Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Princess'. Very Laura." It was as if she hadn't changed in almost four years, and the quote seemed very apt for what was happening at Silas. Yet it made no sense that a 15 year old Laura should post so much macabre content.

"But it's not posted by her, Mary Richards posted it on her wall." Danny took over the mouse and clicked on the picture of Mary, only to be hit with photos of someone in hospital gowns as the background photo and the last post which made them all pause.

"'Thank you for your support, and thank you Laura for being there for Mary. She's gone to the Angels now, but don't doubt how much she loved you.' Its them together." Laf pointed to the picture below the most recent message, dated around the same time that Laura's profile went inactive; a picture of her and Mary cuddled on the hospital bed so similar to how Laura had once cuddled up to Carmilla.

"This is it? She was in love with Mary who died, leaving her. It would explain what she said to Carmilla when they broke up, why she wouldn't talk about her." Danny could not help but stare, seeing for the first time that Laura had the same strap around her wrist that Mary did, a hospital band with her name written in bold. 

"It explains why she won't talk about Mary, why she is avoidant on the topic of her being in love, but it doesn't explain anything else, the books, the other hidden secrets? It explains nothing." Laf almost growled, and Danny stared at them a moment, wondering if the stress of the situation was finally getting to them.

"Why does she have a hospital band too?" Danny asked, after hearing Laf continue to growl and mutter under their breath, hoping to bring them back to an experiment or investigation, give them something to do. Also she was sure she wouldn't get far without Laf to help her.

"Maybe to identify her while she visited Mary?" Laf clicked back to Laura's pofile, clicking on the friends list hopefully "Her Dad, Mary..." Laf continued through the short friends list, including a couple of proffessional profiles from medical institutions, and only 5 other friends who were Laura's age. 

"Amanda Carlton; dead, lost the battle to cancer aged 16, thanks to those friends who kept her smiling. Frank Dreis; in and out of hospital, barely in school, knew both Laura and Mary, mentions that he misses them. James Lee; immunocompromised, unable to see his friends, dead. Lisa Oskal; recovered, beauty queen who makes a point of mentioning her time in hospital. Gregory Salton; first friend she made, see he placed her in the sister place, but there is no real relation." Danny whispered as she read through the 5 names, her heart sinking with each and every one. Even Gregory brought her heart a little lower. If they had been so close that he thought of her as a sister, why was he never mentioned? What on earth was Laura up to?

"Wait, read this: 'Laura, I know you cannot read this where you are, but I wish to apologise for leaving you right when you needed me most. I promised to be your brother and love you like a brother should and all I did was run away. I can't believe you are gone. I miss you.'" Laf read after trying to find posts to Laura from Gregory's profile, and they sank back in their chair defeated "Everyone who loved her left." they whispered out, 3 died, one left because he couldn't handle it. No wonder staying for Laura was a sign of love.

"Wait, he thinks Laura is dead?" Danny whispered looking down at the other comments which all pointed towards Laura being dead, or at least them thinking Laura was dead. It was only the pictures which confirmed that their Laura was also this Laura.

"Her last message seemed like one of goodbye, her girlfriend had died, if no one could contact her it would seem like the correct assumption." Laf tried, hoping that they really weren't dealing with a vampire in denial. They were not sure what to think anymore. 

"She knew 6 people, 5 so ill that it affected their entire lives, most of her posts are just meant for her friends." Danny took a deep breath and shook her head "She was in hospital with them wasn't she?"

"JP, please. Is there anything else?" Laf asked, and JP nodded lightly, fighting between their need to know and Laura's misplaced trust in him.

"I will tell her that you talked me round under duress if ever she asks." He told them before moving forward steadying himself for what was about to be revealed. After all, he had to find out what it was that Laura was hiding once he knew she wished no one to know.

"We can accept that, just tell us what we want to know. What is in Laura's file?"

"Laura Hollis, Undergraduate on a Journalism course at Silas University, she was schooled by a professional from home-" He was about to continue when Danny interrupted.

"Home schooled? Maybe it was George that was ill. Yeah, and she only knew him and met the others through him! Her dad is protective so she was hidden from others." Danny seemed desperate in her attempt to stop any idea that Laura could have been as ill as the others. That maybe Laura was the healthy one, she had to be. 

"No it doesn't fit, not with anything else. Is there anything in her medical, or personal school files?"

"Laura Hollis, was placed under the care of a private hospital local to the University, where her files were shared with them and the University. Her private files show that she did well in her exams, although the marks were doctored according to a doctor's note." JP told them reluctantly. It had been written on her file that no one was to discuss her changed grades, nor were they to let Laura know that they knew.

"So what? She broke an arm? Got an infection?" Danny asked in desperation once more, didn't broken arms take a while to heal? She would still need to go back to hospital to check on it if it was a recent injury which would show up on their records.

"Not quite, Miss Laura had to be pulled out of school at the age of 5 due to an illness which never seemed to go away. She was withdrawn due to the extensive tests and because it was believed she would do better being home schooled with her illness than being in a classroom setting. There have been many diagnoses since and it was decided before she came to Silas that she was finally well enough to encroach life on her own." JP told them, running through the records in his head, trying to tell them as little as possible, hoping that he had gotten across enough for them to understand. The others were silent, Danny crumbling in on herself tears in her eyes.

"But she isn't cured? You just said she was well enough. Not that she was cured." Danny whispered, dropping her face into hr cupped hands, as Laf slowly stroked her back in a comforting manner.

"It is as you would say incurable. There are no specifics on diagnosis, all that is known by the University is that Laura is incurable and most likely terminal." It was the one thing that JP did not wish to reveal to them, after all, Miss Perry had also gone missing, he was not sure how much Laf could take at this point. Though Danny did not fair anywhere near as well as he had hoped as she broke down even more clinging to herself as tears broke through her walls.

"So, what are the ginger club doing today? Oh wait, I'm sorry, what are two thirds of the ginger club doing today?" The three had been so wrapped up in their bubble that they had not noticed that a blood soaked Carmilla had stalked back in, making her way to Mattie. She was radiating hatred from each pour as if one move would have them killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I heard Carmilla's comment about the ginger squad in my head I had to write her in, I also don't think she'd have left Mattie there...
> 
> It's all for a reason trust me :)


	3. Awoken Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to DumbPansexual - I'm sorry this is so late, I meant to put it up yesterday but life got in the way, forgive me?
> 
> It took a while because Carmilla was difficult, she's amazing but it was getting the level of anger and mistrust, along with the fear of loosing Laura. It's difficult.

"Whose blood is that?" Danny asked her gaze locked on the blood still dripping down Carmilla's arms, onto the floor. It probably said a lot about the situation that she no longer cared for the blood, it didn't disgust her as it once may have. Although there was a sinking feeling in her heart that it was Laura's blood. 

"Why do you care chick-a-dee?" Carmilla smirked licking along the trail of blood trickling down her wrist, akin to how Mattie had done just hours before. The fluttering eyelids of Carmilla however seemed less out of pleasure and more of spite.

"If you dare to have laid a hand on Laura I swear it won't only be Mattie dead on the floor!" Danny hissed out standing, to tower over the vampire, in a brave attempt to intimidate her.

"Oh I've laid many hands on her, in all the places you wanted to." Carmilla spoke, smirking again when she saw Danny flinch "But no, I haven't seen her yet to kill her. If that is what you are asking." 

"You haven't seen her." The broken whisper slipped past Danny's lips before she could stop it. She had half hoped Carmilla would have seen Laura if only to let them know she was still alright. 

"Of course not. She's to cowardly to go out at night alone, and I like hunting best at night." Carmilla rolled her eyes at the stupidness that the amazon warrior seemed to show, after all, Laura knew how angry she was. She was smarter than running into the path of the beast. 

"Then you really don't know Laura! She's left, and if you killed her on your rampage-" Danny screamed shaking her head desperately. Could Carmilla have killed her without knowing it? What had happened? 

"I have seen none of your little gang of idiots!" Carmilla huffed leaning down to pick up her sisters body, in such a surprisingly tender way that Danny paused. Carmilla smiled wistfully at Mattie, blinking back tears before making her way across to the door to leave. 

"I had thought you'd gone on a killing rampage!" Danny yelled, desperate to stop the vampire. Hoping that she would be able to pause Carmilla going out, pausing anything that would happen once Carmilla had dealt with Mattie. 

"Oh, I had Xena, I returned to take care of the sister you killed." Carmilla turned showing Danny again the body of the best friend Carmilla had ever had, gently stroking the hair of her dead sister.

"Can you both shut up! Yes your sister is dead, but she killed Danny's too. We have bigger problems to deal with than your temper tantrum!" Laf stood between the pair, hands up, their eyes wild as they tried to calm the atmosphere. They had been trying to ignore the yelling but it was stopping them from writing all of their findings on Laura down. That was something that Laf could not deal with. A scientist had to have accurate records.

"Oh yes, tweedle-dee? I didn't think you were up to much since tweedle-dumb went missing." Laf had to be held back by Danny as their arm came back to throw a punch at Carmilla, who merely laughed at the pathetic display. 

"Yeah well Laura is dying as we speak so I kind of have a big problem and you need to leave!" If the gloves were truly off then Laf was going to make sure that they had the last punch, even if Danny was too strong for them. Carmilla paused, all her snark disappearing from her face for a moment, before she shook her head, smirking at them again showing her teeth menacingly.

"Aw, is that your attempt to calm the beast? Using the betrayer against me?" Carmilla growled through her teeth, glaring at the pair of gingers, her grip tightening on Mattie.

"You don't care! Leave now! Leave! Just like you always wanted to! Run!" Danny yelled throwing a chair at Carmilla, or rather the space that Carmilla and Matty had once occupied. She screamed as she slumped back down shaking her head. Laf clenched their fists for a moment, blinking back everything that they had felt since Perry's disappearance before turning back to their friend and patting them on the back lightly.

"We need to sleep Dan, you take Laura's sofa. Encase she comes back." They knew there was no way that Danny would leave the room, but the girl was of no use if she didn't sleep. At one last glare Danny made her way over to the sofa, pulling Laura's blanket over her, tears already prickling her eyes. 

"Fine. Fine." Laf sighed at Danny's tone before turning off the light and making their way upstairs.

-

Carmilla returned when she sensed that there was no awake life in her mothers apartment, after all, her things were still in there, and she didn't want them being burnt when she tore the place apart brick by smouldering brick. There was also the point of the longer she left it the more they would be watching their backs, and she wanted so desperately for them to fear her. There was no way she would let them really get away with claiming Laura was sick, after all, Laura told her everything. All it was was some pathetic attempt to quench her thrist for revenge. Well, the plan had failed.

Carmilla made her way swiftly through the apartment, picking up her blood bags, clothes and any other things she needed, stopping by the desk to pick up a pen, turning to walk away when she saw a flash of something. It seemed the ginger crew were writing out theories again. Was it fairies or werewolves this time? Or maybe it was how to be best friends with the evil things? Carmilla wouldn't put it past them.

"Oh, you really did start a new project...Who are you planning on killing now?" Carmilla moved back to the desk, tempted to know what her enemies were up to, and rather than the expected plot to kill, she found the evidence they had stacked up on Laura. She glanced over the cursory list, and the printed pages from facebook, grimacing at the pictures of Laura and another girl. 

"Why investigate her?" Carmilla turned over the pages, reaching the notes that had been scribbled quickly on Laura having been in hospital. Carmilla growled low, spinning round and lifting a now awake Danny from her bed by the neck, nails digging into the soft skin "Are you doing this to torment me! Laugh at Carmilla! Let's make Carmilla suffer! Haven't I suffered enough?! You think a few fake words will make my anger die!"

"What?" Danny asked half bleary, half breathless from Carmilla's choke hold. Her lack of answer only made Carmilla hold onto her tighter, angry tears falling from her eyes. Carmilla hissed picking up the notebook and shoving it into Danny's face, and suddenly it dawned on Danny and her demeanour softened. She tried to speak, to comfort her attacker but was interrupted.

"Laura's sick Carmilla, don't be mean to the sick girl!" Carmilla yelled shaking Danny, as more angry tears streamed down her face, flexing her hand tighter around Danny's neck, watching in glee as she twitched and gasped in pain.

"It's not faked!" Danny shook her head desperately and there was something in her broken voice, or the fact that Danny wasn't fighting back, that made Carmilla finally believe her, and it was as if her world was clattering down around her once more.

"No!" Carmilla screamed throwing Danny to the floor, and running back to the desk sorting through everything they had written down. Not even noticing when Laf and JP turned up staring at her as if waiting for an explosion "How dare she!" the scream caused all of them to fall to the ground as Carmilla's body was wracked with emotion once more. 

"We haven't had chance to ask her, she might be getting better." Laf tried, no longer scared for themselves in regards to Carmilla. It seemed that she had more important things to worry about. 

"If she was it wouldn't be hidden, I had to disclose my past! How dare she keep this from me!" Carmilla hissed out throwing the notes onto the floor, and furiously typing at the computer, trying to get any inclination on Laura's condition. She only paused when she finally got into the medical records, staring at the screen dejectedly.

"It was not done to torment! An old friend of hers believes her dead, we think she came here to perpetuate that." Laf tried walking forwards and gently placing their hand onto Carmilla's shoulder, reading over her shoulder.

"She's dying and came here to die alone. That is what you are suggesting?" Carmilla asked, pointing at the last line, her voice no longer holding any anger, rather an abject brokenness that could have broken any stoke hearts. Danny sat down beside Carmilla, reading the page again and groaning at the new information which Carmilla had gotten in only a few minutes.

"Only she can answer that..." Laf whispered, not sure who to comfort the most out of the dejected pair. It probably wasn't best to have them so close together, but there was not much that could be done. It was only when Carmilla slumped onto the table that they decided she needed the most comforting. They began to rub her shoulders carefully, hoping it was helping. 

A bright light flashed through the campus, and bulbs blew in every lamp and light, as a huge wave of energy crashed through the Campus. Causing them to be thrown to the floor, Carmilla breathing rapidly as she sat up eyes wide. She had only seen that light once and a smile split across her face, even as tears continued to fall.

"What was that?" Danny asked, holding her head, as Laf groaned from their position sprawled across the floor

"Mattie..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using the idea that Vampires can be brought back, like Carm was and Will to some extent I guess?   
> I am using the fan theory that love brings them back, so Carmilla's love for Laura brought her back and now that Mattie has her heart in one place, her love and need to help Carm has brought her back. 
> 
> I like Mattie, and I think Carmilla really needs someone in this


End file.
